Kesha is Victorious
by emeralddusk
Summary: My take of Kesha's visit to Hollywood Arts.


Days of VicTorious

Ke$ha is Victorious!

A young man with a short but intricate haircut gently decorated Kesha Rose Sebert's cheeks with glitter powder. "Close your eyes, please," he said. The blond woman dantily closed her eyes, and felt her stylist apply midnight blue glitter powder to her eye lids. "Lips," the man instructed, his tone gentle. Kesha puckered her lips, and let the stylist paint them with aqua-colored lipstick. After fluffing the woman's long blond hair out, the man turned her chair towards the mirror. "Lookin' hot, Ke$h."

"Feelin' it," Ke$ha confidently replied, standing up. "Thanks for the assist, man." Walking into the doorway, the woman turned around in a dramatic fashion. "Watch out," he warned in a faux-grave voice.

Meanwhile, Tori, Cat, Jade, Beck, and Andre' sat in front of a television set in the empty gym at Hollywood Arts. "It's almost time," Tori said, growing excited.

"I love Ke$ha," Andre' added, passing Beck the popcorn. Cat dimmed the lights, then skipped back, and sat down between Jade and Tori.

Smoke poured onto the stage, and a woman with grizzly blond hair proudly walked out with two men in Matrix-esque suits at her sides. "I'm an animal," Ke$ha whispered, her voice seducing.

"She is so awesome," Cat said, not looking away from the screen. "I should do my makeup like her."

"I didn't think you wore makeup," Tori replied, her tone light.

"I will to look like Ke$ha, though," Cat responded.

"She's cool, I guess," Jade said, showing little enthusiasm.

"Cool?" Andre' exclaimed. "She's awesome!"

"Tik Tok kicks butt," Beck added.

"I like Take it Off," Jade reluctantly said.

"Blow was sweet," Tori said, chewing on some popcorn. "The video was funny, too."

"Wouldn't it be awesome to have her perform here?" Beck asked, looking over at the others.

"Watch it," Jade warned. "But yeah, that'd rock."

"We could do that," Tori suddenly said.

"You're crazy," Jade quickly replied, void of all emotion.

"How, Tori?" Cat asked, accidentally phasing out everything non-Ke$ha.

"Well, you know how Trina's been away at that Star Academy?" Tori began to answer. Everyone replied with a "yes". "Well, she meets with all kinds of celebrities and celebrity relatives there."

"And she knows Ke$ha?" Cat excitedly asked.

"No," Tori answered. "But she knows people who know her."

"Are you sure about this?" Beck asked, looking away from the performance of Tik Tok.

"Pretty," Tori answered. "I'll call her right now."

In her dorm room at Star Academy, Katrina's cell phone rang, waking her from her sleep. "Hello," she answered with a dull tone, not removing her sleep mask.

"Hey, big sis," Tori excitedly greeted. "What's up?"

"I was sleeping," Trina answered, sounding less than happy.

"It's like three in the afternoon," Tori replied, somewhat confused.

"I was up late at a show last night," the older brunette explained, rolling back into a comfortable position. "So, what's up?"

"Well, you know how Hollywood Arts has little performance specials on Friday nights?" "Yeah," Trina answered. "We were wondering if you knew anyone who could get Ke$ha to show up."

"Maybe," Katrina answered. "Look, I'll talk to some people, then I'll call you back. But I'm really tired right now."

"Thanks, Trina," the younger brunette said. "You're the best. Love you." Tori hung up. "She's gonna ask around. I've got a good feeling about this."

"Hope so," Jade replied, sounding critical.

"Hey Jade," Cat said, her voice sounding needy but sweet. "Can you help me with my Ke$ha makeup, please?"

"Okay," Jade agreed, taking the redhead's hand. "Come on."

"Now what?" Andre' asked.

"All we can do now is wait...and hope," Tori jokingly answered, referencing Batman and Robin.

"I really hope Ke$ha makes it," Beck said. Listening from just behind the bleachers, Sinjin grew excited, and ran out to tell everyone.

Later that day, Jade sat Cat down in a chair, and began working on her pretty, innocent face. "Okay," Jade said as she colored her friend's eye lids. "Ke$ha is know for her wild, crazy fashion sense...To be Ke$ha, you have to be insane."

"Sounds cool," Catarina replied.

"Now, the most important part," Jade said. "The glitter powder. Close your eyes."

"Okay," the redhead said, trying not to giggle.

"I think I'm gonna go with dark blue," Jade said in a half whisper. "This is kinda fun."

Beck put some books into his locker's top shelf, singing to himself; "Business in the front, party in the back!" he silently rocked out.

"Hey Beck," greeted Robbie. "Is it true Ke$ha's coming to Hollywood Arts?"

"What? Um, I don't know," Beck answered, growing nervous. _Oh boy, _he thought.

"People know?" Tori yelled, her heart skipping a beat. "Oh man, if this doesn't work out, we're dead."

"I don't know how the word even got out," Andre' replied.

"I really hope Trina pulls through," Tori whispered, glancing down at her phone.

That night, Tori sat on her couch, listening to Ke$ha's "Blah, Blah, Blah", anxiously anticipating her sister's call. Suddenly, her phone rang. "Hello?" the brunette frantically answered.

"Okay, I found the guy who does Ke$ha's taxes," Katrina began. "But he doesn't really have any authority in her life."

"Oh, Trina," Tori moaned, falling back on the couch. "Please try to get her. The word got out, and everyone's counting on us."

"Alright, I'll talk to some more people," Katrina replied, trying to calm her sister. "But I really don't know. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye," Tori sadly said. "Thanks." The teenager pressed a pillow into her face, and fell on her back. "I am so dead," she muffled through the pillow.

Come Friday, Jade had finally perfected Cat's Ke$ha look, and everyone at school was dying to see the Cannibal herself. "We are sunk," Tori declared, growing upset. "Trina hasn't called me back."

The others moaned, feeling defeated. "Hey guys," Jade called out, entering the room. "Check it out; Cat$ha's arrived!"

Cat walked in, her eyes coated in flawless blue, glittered makeup, aqua-colored lips, and beautifully imperfect hair. "Hey, non-Ke$ha's," she jokingly greeted her friends.

"Wow," Andre' said, taken back. "Jade, you did an amazing job. She looks just like her...only little and red."

"...Hey," Tori replied, blown away. "That gives me an idea. Okay, who's the best at singing Ke$ha's songs?"

"That would be Jade," Beck answered, having no clue what his friend was thinking of.

"True," Jade added, looking over at Cat.

"Alright," Tori said. "Cat, can you get a blond wig from the drama club?"

"Sure," Cat eagerly answered.

The brunette girl walked over to Jade, and looked over her face. "What?" asked the semi-Gothic girl.

"Nothing," Tori happily answered. "...Ke$h." Jade grew uneasy.

"We want Ke$ha! We want Ke$ha!" the crowds roared, growing impatient.

"They're getting out of control," Andre' declared, looking out from behind the curtains.

"Jade, are you ready?" Tori asked, looking back at Jade's dressing room.

"I hate you," Jade called back, sounding bitter and furious.

"Jade, please," Beck pleaded. "I'm sure you look fine. We really need you."

"Fine!" the Goth yelled back. The door was thrown open, and Jade walked out, clad in a tasseled blond wig, dark blue glitter powder on her eyes, black lipstick, and Ke$ha's "We R Who We R" American flag outfit on. "I feel like an idiot."

"You look great," Cat replied. "Now get out there, and Blow this place. Get it?" The girl giggled at her own goofy joke.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Jade," Tori said.

"Shut up," Jade bitterly replied before walking out onto the stage. Upon seeing her, the crowds roared with applause and cheers. "Here we go," the girl whispered. "Alright, everyone!" she yelled, using a flawless impression of Ke$ha. "Let's get vicious!" Everyone screamed. Then, Jade began to sing "Blow"

"She's amazing," Cat whispered to Tori.

"The best," Beck replied, proud of his girlfriend.

"She's pretty good," added a somewhat familiar-sounding woman. The group turned around, and were stunned for a second.

"Oh my gosh," Tori exclaimed, her jaw stuck open. "Ke$ha?"

"In the flesh," the blond woman replied. "Unless that's actually me on stage."

"No, that's my friend, Jade," Cat innocently explained. "She's pretty cool, huh? But not as cool as you, Ms. Ke$ha."

"You think she'd mind if I joined her?" the superstar asked.

"No," Tori excitedly answered. "No, that'd be great...Thank you."

"Thank your sister," Ke$ha replied. "She's singing at my mom's half birthday party. With that, the woman walked onto the stage. "This place about to BLOW!" she loudly sang, causing another roar of applause.

"Ke$ha?" Jade whispered, covering her microphone.

"One of two," Ke$ha nicely replied. "You're doing great. Now let's take it home..."

The two began to harmonically perform the song, much to everyone's excitement. Lights flashed, smoke streamed on the ground, and glitter rained down from the ceiling (Tori's idea). When the crowd was in a state of pure musical pleasure, Ke$ha motioned for Beck, Tori, and Andre' to come onto the stage.

"Dirt and gli-tter cover the floor!" Tori sang, before letting her friends join in.

"Yeah!" everyone hollered.

Tori picked up her cell phone, and dialed Trina's number, and held it up towards the audience. "Thank you, Trina!" the brunette yelled, wanting her sister to know how much she did.

"This place about to Blow!" Ke$ha hollered, throwing her fist into the air as an explosian erupted behind her.


End file.
